Olive Oil, Strawberries and Champagne
by mj0621
Summary: There are a lot of things you could use to spice things up. SMacked and M&Ms filled fluff naughtyness. :P


**Olive Oil, Strawberries and Champagne**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my twisted ideas. Don't sue.

**Rating:** T or PG13

**Spoilers: **NONE!

**Pairing/s: **SMacked, hints of M&Ms

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Author's Notes:** Ok, before anybody leaves, this doesn't have ANY spoilers, but I did sorta get the idea from Obsession (3.13). But no mentions about the case or what happened. PROMISE. This fic indeed shows my random naughty side... :P I need MS humor fix. I read too much angst and drama (not that I mind, I love the fics, but it makes me sad...) And just a question, WHERE HAVE THE SMACKED FICS GO:P

---------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking with Stella and Danny towards the breakroom. We just finished a case involving a very eccentric suspect. Rape and murder. No, I take the eccentric back. He's a pig. But somehow, that guy bugged me. He said something that I didn't quite understand. And I think I was the only one wondering. Danny and Stella weren't wondering at all. Maybe I could ask them to make it clear for me.

Is that a good idea?

Curiosity kills me. It doesn't let me rest until I'm satisfied. Damn, I hate this.

"Hey guys, I need your help."

They both looked at me expectantly. Ok, now I'm not too sure about this. I'm pretty sure once I started this conversation, I'll never here the end of it... specially from Danny. Crap, they're waiting for my question... There's no turning back now.

"I didn't quite understand what the suspect meant by using other alternatives when sleeping with women."

I knew it. I could tell by the looks of their faces that this was a subject I shouldn't have opened.

Danny laughed as Stella grinned. "I don't know about what you do in Montana but here in New York, there are ways to make sex hotter."

I tried very hard to keep my face nonchalant. Oh boy, this is going to take me places I don't think my mind would let me forget when I shower.

As if the heavens was on my side, Danny's phone rang. He looked at it and said "I gotta take this call. See you guys later."

He walked away and answered his phone. I let go a breath I didn't know I was even holding. Good. No Messer. Just girls. Woman to woman talk. Stella shrugged and motioned me to keep moving in our destination. Right. Coffee could help me.

Out of the blue, Stella spoke.

"To your question, some people use things to... help them enjoy their 'moment' more."

I nodded to show her I'm listening. I stole a look and saw her smiling... like she's reminiscing. Is she? With who? Wait. Do I really want to know?

"If you ask me what my preferences are... I love Olive Oil or Strawberries with Champagne. Feeds both hunger.", she uttered then winked at me.

I laughed with her as we reached the breakroom. Nice. Kinda... kinky.

I was about to ask her some more but I was interrupted by a knock on the glass door. We both turned to see Mac holding a pink box. He smiled at us both and told Stella, "Stel, I got the strawberries you wanted."

I literally dropped my jaws. Did he just said what I think he said? So does that mean-? He is-? They are-? I eyed at Mac then at Stella. Oh my God...

I stood frozen in place when I heard a word escape from Stella's lips.

"Damn."

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Continuation cause I wanted to add something more... ((evil grins)) :P)

Mac stared at our reactions and came into the realization of the history. His face flushed at the same color as Stella's. I tried my best to hide my smile but I could tell that I wasn't succeeding in doing so. I better stop torturing them and leave them alone.

I gave them both a shy smile (whilst containing my grin) and mumbled, "I guess I'll leave you two alone."

Stella bit her lip and nodded. "Appreciate it Linds."

I paced outta there. T'was so damn hot in there. Figuratively and literally speaking.

I saw Stella take a few steps close to Mac and whispered something. Wish I knew how to read lips but I guess some secrets should be left alone. I shuddered. Now I can NEVER look at Mac the same way again. Dang...

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Different POV)

I took a few steps to lean closer to Mac and whispered, "That wasn't my fault."

He raised his head up to meet my gaze and smiled shyly.

"Yeah... but I got something more to make it up to you."

He fished something from his pocket. A bottle... chocolate dipping. I gave him a sexy smirk and licked my lips.

"I take those sparkle in your gorgeous eyes that I'm forgiven?", he said huskily.

I pulled him , heading for the lab closet by the A/V room mumbling, "As long as we still have that oil in the closet, you will be."

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to the POV earlier)

_Next Day:_

I was reading a magazine in the breakroom with Danny when Stella came in with the same pink box Mac brought yesterday. My mind started to wonder again. Why? Didn't they eat it all or rather... use 'em all last night? Okay, I have to stop. I don't want these images my brain is creating.

"Who wants these berries?", Stella asked us.

Flack and Hawkes entered and opened the box. Flack grinned.

"Don't ya need it anymore Stel? You sure?"

So he knows about her and Mac...

Stella smiled and nodded. "Sure. We got full. You guys help yourselves. I'll just get new ones when I need 'em. Don't want these to spoil."

"Full eh?" Flack chuckled and reached for one strawberry.

Hawkes got a couple and ate them both at the same time. "Thanks Stella. It won't last long enough to spoil in this lab. That I'm sure."

Stella got a mug of coffee by the coffee maker when Danny suddenly stood up and fought with Flack for the strawberries.

"Flack, give me some. Don't hog 'em all."

Flack chewed another berry and said, "You don't like fruits that much. What changed your mind?"

Danny paused and turned around to ask me, "You like berries right Montana?"

I felt my cheeks turned warm. Damn you Messer.

"Yeah."

END.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2: Oh, I thought of this fic cause of the chats we have in talkcsi, SMacked foldie. ;) Tell me what you guys think. Please? mj0621(wgf)


End file.
